


a bi gezunt

by wintae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Underage Smoking, jackson is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson thinks the kid who buys cigarettes and chips from him is kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bi gezunt

Mark started smoking when he was 15, just a freshman in high school. It was just something that his friends did, so he did it too. Like dance with girls at parties, or drink beer. Mark tells himself he likes beer, but he really doesn’t. He hates the taste. He thinks he likes dancing with girls, but he’s not at the point emotionally to question it yet. It just never occurred to him for a while. 

He likes the feeling of the smoke leaving his lungs, however. He hates the smell, but loves the feeling. So, when he dumps his 7th girlfriend Leah after a month of dating halfway through junior year, the first place he goes is a drugstore with his fake I.D. to pick up a pack of cigs. 

“Mark! my favorite customer,” said Jackson with a saucy wink as Mark walked on in. Mark tossed him a genuine smile, the only smile that felt genuine recently. Jackson was always working there unless he had classes, but when their paths coincide, Jackson never fails to take some time to flirt with him. 

Mark grabs his favorite bag of chips and a cream soda before asking for a pack of cigarettes, flashing his fake I.D. He thinks Jackson is either oblivious or has some wacky reason for letting him get away with buying cigarettes. Maybe Jackson just doesn’t care.

Mark tries to think that he doesn’t care, but Jackson looks so awkward whenever he buys a pack of cigarettes that he can barely stand to lie to himself.

~

It had been awkward the first time Jackson had flirted with Mark. Mark was a fumbling sophomore who was buying a bag of chips for connor. Jackson was slightly hungover, and he giggled like a maniac whenever Mark’s cheeks tinted crimson due to his edging on. his ridiculous pick up lines made Mark laugh eventually, and they bonded over favorite chip flavors until Connor honked and yelled at him to get him his goddamn chips. Mark thanked Jackson and ran out, almost walking into the window and praying jackson hadn’t noticed. 

“What the hell was that?” Connor asked, grabbing his chips with a glare. “Were you flirting with the counter lady or somethin’?” 

“Something like that,” Mark muttered noncommittally. He turned and leant his head on the window as he half-listened to whatever shit his friends babbled about. 

~

Jackson is working the late shift, half awake, when that cute boy from a few weeks ago comes stumbling in with some girl, giggling and obviously tipsy. Cute boy chuckles, low and husky, looking at the girl with a loopy smirk. It seems to be brought on by some form of alcohol. Jackson, frankly, was surprised. He had seemed like a nice boy; he didn’t fathom to think of him as a drinker. 

“Hey man,” slurred the boy as the girl giggled and clung to his arm. Jackson saw a lot of himself in this boy, so he really shouldn’t be able to judge. but he does anyways. This boy is no older than a senior in high school, and here he is, drunk off his ass. He should call the police and turn him in. 

However, something stops him. 

It’s the way the boy looks at him, and how he looked at the girl slung over him. The comparison was striking. This boy definitely didn’t swing that way, so it was time for him to realize that Jackson was ready to take him for a swing. He was joke flirting before, so now it’s time to turn on the charm. Really, he’s doing this boy a favor. He didn’t have anyone to help him through his figuring out his sexuality but a massive crush on a tiny thai exchange student. 

(Tiny thai exchange student is now dating big angry korean dude, so he got over it.)

“Can i get, like, a pack of cigarettes?” the boy says, sliding over an I.D. card. It was obviously fake; Jackson usually cared, but he made an exception for this particular boy. Mostly, it was because he thought he was cute. Partly, it was because he knows he’ll never get into his heart if he turns him down cigarettes. To Jackson, each conquest was life and death over whether or not he’d succeed. He had to succeed in getting into cute, intoxicated boy’s heart. 

He rang up two bag of chips, a pack of cigarettes, and two sodas. He smiled at the cute boy who smiled lazily right back. 

“What’s your name?” Jackson asked. “I feel weird calling you ‘cute boy’ in my head when I can tell we will become well acquainted.”

“I’m Mark,” he said, and the slurs made Jackson’s glass heart leap into tiny pieces. 

“Jackson,” he gives as he sorts out change. “Have a lovely night, pretty boy.” After throwing him a saucy wink, Jackson tries to go back to minding his own business, but cannot help throwing a longing glance as the pair leaves the store. He grimaces to think what will go down between the two tonight. 

~

“So did you get laid?” Jackson asks when the boy walks back in the next day, stylish sunglasses over his eyes. 

“Huh?” Mark cocks an eyebrow at Jackson. 

“Ya know, miss googoo giggly from last night?” Jackson imitates her high-pitched laugh and flutters his eyes jokingly. 

“Jackson, please,” Mark hisses as he grabs a couple bags of his favorite chips. “And, the answer is no. I like someone else. She was just a little thing.”

“Oh, so you’re a virgin,” Jackson says, ringing up Mark’s chips. Mark chokes on his own spit. 

“No! I’m… I just,” Mark trips over his words to try and say what he wants, “What i mean is, I’m not, but I-” 

“You don’t have to lie to me, mark. I’m a virgin too,” Jackson says with a saucy wink.

“I don’t believe that.”

“Are you flirting with me, now?”

“Yup.” Mark proceeded to walk out of the convenience store promptly, leaving Jackson to stare in wonder after the red-haired boy. 

~

Jackson tells Jaebum about Mark, and Jaebum laughs in his face. He says that Jackson is fucked because he’s crushing on a minor.

Mark tells his pillow about Jackson, and it doesn’t laugh at him. It can’t laugh, it’s a fucking pillow. 

~

A few more cigarette stops that Jackson pretends to not care about and interactions that sent Mark’s heart into a flurry of pit-a-pats later, Mark gets another girlfriend, even though he claims he’s ‘so busy’ with ‘junior year homework’. 

“She’s great. I tell her a lot of things, like everything, and she’s the type of person you’d want with you everywhere.”

“She sounds more like a best friend than a girlfriend,” Jackson said, half from honesty, half from jealousy. “Besides, would you take her here?” 

“No!” Mark replies all too quickly. Mark shifts from side to side, sucking his lip into his mouth. “I mean, well, um.” Jackson smirks and turns away from him, idly distracting himself with the cash register. “This is just, a special thing to me, I guess?”

Jackson laughs and pushes Mark towards the door without another word. He’s blushing profusely, but this little high schooler doesn’t need to know that. 

~

The next time their paths cross is a week later. Mark comes by to buy some cigarettes and Jackson continues to pretend to not care. Mark starts to complain about how incredibly busy he is with his girlfriend, his school life, and his new job at some random store in the mall. 

“A bi gezunt, right?” Jackson murmurs as he rings up the cigarettes and a bag of chips. Mark squints his eyes at Jackson and he thinks it’s fucking adorable. 

“What?”

“As long as you’ve got your health in yiddish.” 

“Huh.” Mark leans over and kisses Jackson pure on the lips. Mark walks out of the store yet again, deep in thought this time, hands raised to his lips. 

~

“He kissed me, Jaebum! He actually kissed me!” Jackson practically screams frantically in Jaebum’s face. 

“Oh my god, is this Mark? Did Mark kiss you?” Jackson nodded and Jaebum cracked a wide smile. “Nice going! You gonna get into his pants next?” 

Jackson slapped jaebum on the arm lightly. “How about a first date? Also, he’s a minor. He’s in high school.” Jackson stopped in his train of thought and froze, straightening up. 

“Fuck, Jaebum, I’m in love with a high schooler.”

Jaebum laughed in his face again. He does that a lot.

~

Jackson got around to asking Mark on that date after he broke up with his girlfriend. both couldn’t stop blushing, but it was worth it to find the little press Mark slides in before leaving, so Jackson can’t stop smiling even more. 

~

The first date goes fine, and Jackson is happy. The world is ok, and they have a hard time saying goodbye at the end, because they know that Jackson has class to go to tomorrow and so does Mark, and eventually there will be bills and loans to pay. At least, for a little while, they can hold on to each other. 

Maybe Mark will get lung cancer from the sticks he smokes every day, or Jackson will inherit the same disease that left his parents dead and him destitute.

Their relationship came out of a saying that means that as long as you have your health, you’ll be ok. However, they are ok. Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan had time together. They had each other, and that was their health for them. 

A bi gezunt, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i not post this on ao3 before fjntjkdf,x


End file.
